The Last Dollar
by headoverhook
Summary: Las Vegas AU - Her last dollar was supposed to win her a fortune but instead it brought her something completely unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, only the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

She swayed slightly on her feet as she twirled a 25-cent coin through her fingers, staring up at the bigger than life replica standing in front of her, her eyes falling down to the slot machine at the bottom of it before flickering up again, her gaze fixating on the sign that blinked vividly, making her vision blur as she kept staring at it.

One million dollars. She could win one million dollars with only one dollar.

She leaned against the wall, feeling her knees getting weak. She had gotten herself drunk by charming some men at bars all across the city, disappearing after the first two drinks, telling them she needed to use the washrooms and never showing up again.

She was hammered. Seriously sloshed.

That might be the reason that she reached into the pocket of her jeans and dug out her last coins. Four 25-cent coins. Her last money.

Her eyes came back to the replica and she squinted her eyes, trying to make out who the replica was supposed to represent, her vision doubling and she closed her eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath before opening them again.

Fortunately she only saw one replica now and not two, being finally able to recognize the figure, a laughter bubbling up in her but she was able to suppress it. It would have only attracted people to her presence since it would have come out more hysterical than anything else.

Robin Hood.

Robbing from the rich, giving to the poor.

Maybe it was fate. Maybe she was supposed to end up here. With her last dollar. No way out. At the end of her rope.

If she had been sober she would have probably not slid the coins into the machine, knowing the odds were against her and the house always won.

But this was Sin City and maybe she had paid enough for her sins. Maybe for once she would be lucky and not haunted by misfortune.

Her fingers were shaking as she slipped the coins in, one by one, hesitating only slightly as she pulled the ledger at the side. Staring at the rolling symbols in front of her, she bit her tongue as the movement increased the queasiness in her stomach, her breath hitching in her throat as the first symbol stopped on a dollar sign. Waiting for the second symbol, she dug her nails into her palms, her head starting to swirl as the second one also stopped on a dollar sign. She halted her breath, willing the third one to stop at the right symbol too.

But it didn't.

_No! _

_No, no, no!_

She wanted to hit the machine. Just wanted to hit something.

She staggered back, feeling her vision closing in. Her stomach clenched, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything today and she reached for the wall but was too far away. She couldn't keep herself upright, her knees smashing against the floor as she fell, dark spots appearing in front of her eyes, the world spinning around her and she felt the carpet scratch over her cheek as she dropped forward, darkness overwhelming her and pulling her under.

-/-

"What should we do with her, Mr. Locksley?"

Robin looked down at the woman sprawled over the chair, something about her reaching deep inside of him, and he gulped hard as he studied her features. The heavy make-up, the ruffled hair, and he let his gaze roam over the lean form down to her legs and up again, wondering what her eyes might look like.

He had always listened to his gut, and his gut was telling him to not let that woman walk out of his life.

"Bring her up to my rooms."


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't tell you where Regina's back story came from but it jumped into my head and didn't leave. It's an extremely heavy chapter so ..._

**TRIGGER WARNING: Prostitution and rape. **

_You can always jump over the flashback (the part in italics) and the paragraphs after the flashback deal with what happened afterwards._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The days of doing reckless things should lay long behind him, but apparently he still acted on instinct from time to time, and this time his instinct had practically screamed at him to help this woman.

She was a complete stranger. He had never seen her before. He was absolutely certain. He had an excellent memory but something felt familiar when he looked at her as if he knew her after all. But that wasn't possible.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly towards her, his fingers itching to reach out and brush over her cheek, to feel her hair slip through his fingers, and he clenched his hand into a fist.

Was he completely insane now?

She would probably slap him if he touched her and she would have every right to do so.

-/-

She woke up to fresh linen under her cheek, felt a light blanket move over her skin as she turned, and she couldn't keep a soft sigh from escaping. But then she opened her eyes and a man stood directly beside the bed. She shrieked and scrambled backwards, almost falling out of the bed on the other side.

"Stay away from me," she screamed, pulling the sheet around her, staring wide-eyed at the stranger in front of her.

He was holding up his hands, a small smile playing over his lips as he stepped back several steps. Leaning leaned against the table a few feet away, he crossed his feet at the ankles and folded his arms over his chest, saying quietly, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

She raised her eyebrows, wondering if he was telling the truth or if he only wanted to lull her into a false sense of security before he would attack her and force himself on her. She shuddered, the dark clouds of her past rushing back to the surface, and her heart raced in her chest as her eyes flitted over the room, trying to find the best escape route.

-/-

"Easy there." He tried to soothe her, keeping his voice calm, sudden anger rising up in his chest.

Someone had hurt her. He could see the naked fear flashing over her face and his protective streak made itself known again, making him ball his hands into fists. But he forced himself to relax, to not scare her more.

"Go away!"

"Hard to do when you are staying in my apartment," he told her, holding his hands up as she jumped out of bed. "But there is no need to worry. Like I said ... I won't hurt you."

"And why should I believe that?" she huffed, wrapping the sheet more tightly around her, her dark eyes blazing at him. "I don't know you."

"I'm Robin Locksley," he replied. "This hotel belongs to me."

"Locksley? The Robin Hood Locksley?"

"Well, I'm not Robin Hood. Obviously." He smirked, seeing her shoulders relax slightly when he didn't make a move towards her. "And I lack the bow and arrow but yes, my full name is actual Robin of Locksley. My parents apparently found it amusing to name me after the bandit."

"What do you want?"

"I want nothing from you. You broke down in my hotel lobby and I told my men to bring you up here to rest."

"Why?"

"Honestly ..." he paused briefly, reaching up to stroke over his scruff as he watched her. "I have no idea."

"You have no idea?" Her voice was laced with incredulity and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a hunch, and considering that I made my fortune listening to my gut I will not start to ignore it now."

"I don't understand."

"There is nothing to understand. Just know that there are still people in this world who actually are genuine. So take your time. Take a bath, call the room service. Make yourself comfortable. We could talk later, alright?"

He didn't wait for an answer and just turned around, hoping she would still be here when he returned as he closed the door behind him.

-/-

She stared at the closed door, not able to believe what had just happened. Her fingers trembled around the sheet, and it was just yet that she realized that she was still wearing her clothes. He had apparently only slipped her shoes off before putting her into bed and suddenly she also realized that the sheet smelt like him, an aftershave that smelled like forest and somehow that soothed her frazzled nerves and she let the sheet drop back on the bed.

But when she remembered what had happened the last night sudden dizziness overwhelmed her again and she had to sit down, pressing her hands against the table.

She was broke. Completely broke.

Her stomach flipped and she gulped hard, willing her stomach to settle again. She didn't even know where the bathroom was and she would not puke all over the floor. She forced herself to take in deep and slow breaths, trying to keep her anxiety in check but it wasn't really working.

The care facility her mother was in was only paid for the next two months and she needed money fast. Her heart slammed hard against the ribcage as she realized she did only have one option left. She had to go back to selling her body to men.

But alone the thought made her sick and she pressed her hand against her stomach, clutching her eyes shut, hoping the pictures wouldn't come back but she failed and a strangled sob escaped her throat as she flashed back to the reason she couldn't be a prostitute anymore.

-/-

_She gritted her teeth to keep the scream in as he lashed the whip over her ass. He was whipping her harder than usual but it brought good money if she let him get a little kinky, and she never minded a few sore spots now and then, but this time he took it further._

"_You know, your pimp told me that I can get everything with money," he drawled into her ear, his spit hitting her face and trailing down her cheek, and an ice cold feeling of dread rushed through her as his fingers dug into her ass, his thumb brushing over her puckered opening. "I paid him well, and now I can fuck you like I always wanted to."_

_She screamed, knowing that no one would hear her, but she still screamed as he shoved the plug in her ass without really preparing her. He had just plunged one lubricated finger into her beforehand and had pushed it in and out a few times before he had wiggled the anal plug in front of her face, and she had fought against the bindings but they wouldn't budge an inch, and then he had slapped her ass really hard, giggling like a mad man as she had yelled 'no' over and over again but he hadn't cared, pushing the plug into her as deep as he could and it burnt, unbearable pain racing through her. _

"_You slut!" he yelled, the whip coming down on her, ripping her flesh open as he worked the plug in her ass, and suddenly the plug was gone and she inhaled a sharp breath, hoping he had had enough, that he would leave, but he hadn't. _

"_I'm gonna fuck your ass now until you bleed, and then you are gonna suck me off."_

_She almost blacked out as he raped her, pushing in her ass a few times and then plunging into her pussy, alternating every few thrusts. Tears were streaming down her face and she desperately tried to be somewhere else, to block everything out, but it hurt too much to detach herself._

_Suddenly he pulled out of her and pressed a knife to her throat, telling her he would kill her if she would bite him, and then he shoved a vibrator into her and the plug back in her ass, binding her legs together, the leather of the cuffs biting into her skin as he tightened them. She screamed until her voice turned hoarse as he widened the plug further and further and further, her muscles cramping but he just kept going, slapping her hard with his hand, widening the plug again before flipping her around, the muscles in her shoulders burning as the cuffs fastened to the bed and around her wrists rattled and he pressed her head into the mattress, positioning himself above her. _

"_Come on now, slut. Let me fuck your mouth while your ass is spread wide by the plug and your greedy, little cunt is wrapped around the vibrator." _

_His cock was smeared with her blood and lube but he forced her to take him into her mouth, and she almost suffocated as the bile rose up her throat when he shoved his cock harshly into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat over and over again, his grunts echoing through the room as he held her head in place so that he could plunge until the hilt into her and she felt him stiffen, preparing herself for his cum to spurt down her throat but he pulled out, his fingers still digging into her head as he came, spreading his semen all over her face._

"_Yes, just like that." He shoved his cock back into her mouth and forced her to lick it clean before he let go of her head and stumbled off the bed, looking down at her with a wild glint in his eyes. "You were worth the money, slut. Really worth it."_

-/-

He had left her like this, her face covered in his cum, both vibrator and plug still in place, and she had laid there until her pimp had come in with a huge grin on his face, telling her that they had just made a huge chunk of money. He didn't even blink an eye as he had seen her on the bed, not even showing the slightest hint of remorse that the client had just raped her in the cruelest way possible.

He had loosened the bindings and had yanked the plug and vibrator out of her without even caring if he was hurting her further, throwing them on the ground beside the bed.

"Clean yourself up, Regina, and then come to my office to get your share."

She had just sat on the edge of the bed, her whole body shaking. She hadn't even been able to wipe his cum off her face. It had taken her a long time before she could move and she had stumbled into the bathroom, turning on the shower, rubbing at her skin until it turned bright red. Her whole body had been aching, her ass burning from his rude thrusts and she'd shivered as she'd spread soap over her core, reminding herself to get some antibiotics since he had fucked her ass and then her cunt, not caring in the least how unhygienic that was. She had tilted her head back, letting the water spray into her mouth, trying to get rid of the taste of blood and fecal in her mouth, feeling strangely not connected to her body as the shock had set in.

She had dressed herself on autopilot and walked into the office, stretching out her hand for the money, not saying a word as she had turned around and left. Forever.

Her pimp hadn't searched for her and she hadn't thought he would. There were enough women who needed the money as much as she did and were willing to prostitute themselves. He didn't need her.

She didn't go to the police either, knowing it wouldn't do her any good. She had heard the stories. The police didn't believe prostitutes. For them you got paid for it, so you couldn't be raped because you let strangers willingly fuck you.

She had spent a lot of the money for the medical tests she needed since he hadn't used a condom, and six months later she at least knew that he hadn't infected her with a STD of any sort. But the rest of the money had been used to pay her mother's care facility, and waitressing didn't bring enough to pay all the bills.

She was broke and she had to go back to being a hooker but she didn't think she could do it, not after everything that had happened. She stumbled up from the stool, rushing to the other side of the room. She yanked the door open, being grateful that she found the right room, and she just made it to the toilet, retching until her stomach hurt, silent sobs racking her body as she slipped to the ground and curled into a ball, breaking down completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thank you so much for all this positive feedback. I know it was a 'hard' chapter to read and I was floored by the response. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So, how is your stray?" David stepped beside him, leaning with his back against the railing, folding his arms over his chest.

"She isn't a stray," Robin replied. "She is a person."

"So, how is she?"

"Frightened," Robin said slowly, staring over the players down in the hall. "Someone hurt her. Badly."

"You are gonna help her." David didn't voice it as a question. He didn't have to. David knew him that well.

"I have to, David."

"I know."

-/-

As he entered the room his eyes immediately searched for her, not seeing her anywhere.

"Hello?" He already thought she had left as he heard a strangled sound from the bathroom and rushed over. "Hello?"

He knocked against the door, waiting for her answer but he just heard sobbing. He turned the knob without thinking about it and stepped into the room, his heart squeezing in his chest as he saw her crumpled on the ground, the sobs racking her body.

"Hey," he said softly, crouching down a few steps away from her, an image of another person sitting on the bathroom floor sobbing flickering in front of his eyes, and he shook his head, not having the time now to get pulled back into the past. "You are safe here. Everything is gonna be alright."

He knew that no matter what he said it might not even get through to her but he couldn't just walk away, so he scooted slowly closer, stretching out his hand and touching her softly.

She jerked back when his hand brushed against her, scooting backwards until she hit the wall, her eyes huge, the mascara smeared over her whole face. The fear in her expression made his stomach churn with anger towards whoever had hurt her.

But he mashed it down, holding up his hands, immediately retreating again. "It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He stood up and walked over to the jacuzzi, leaning forward to open the faucets, adjusting the temperature before turning back around to her.

"How about you'll take a bath? I'm gonna lay some fresh clothes outside the door for you."

And then he walked out of the room, the door clicking shut behind him quietly.

She could just stare at the closed bathroom door for a few minutes until she released the iron grip around her knees and put her hands on the floor, her eyes flitting over to the bath. It took her another minute until she could push herself up and stagger to the door, turning the lock before shedding her clothes and stepping into the hot water.

She sank slowly into it, her body relaxing with the warmth surrounding her and she leaned her head back against the edge, wondering why a complete stranger was treating her so well. It didn't make sense to her. No man had ever treated her like he did. As if she was worth being treated as a human being and not as a plaything to use for sadistic pleasure.

She stayed in the bath until the water turned cold, until she had pushed everything back into a dark corner of her brain, wondering what he might think of her now after seeing her like this. Not that it really mattered.

Stepping out of the tub, she dried herself before walking over to the mirror and removing the steam of the surface, scrubbing her face clean of the smeared make-up. She avoided looking into the mirror after removing everything, not really feeling comfortable without it; the make-up being a mask she could normally hide behind.

She wrapped the towel around her and opened the door a crack, pulling the clothes he had laid down in front of the door inside and donning them quickly. The pants and sweatshirt fit her perfectly, and she tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that settled in her stomach with the realization that he had eyed her more thoroughly than she had been aware.

Knowing that she couldn't avoid him forever, she slipped out into the main room quietly, finding him sitting at the table, several covered dishes standing in front of him.

"I've ordered a little bit of everything so that you have a broad choice."

She stepped forward and sat down on a chair. "Thank you."

"Wine?"

She just nodded, watching him pour the red wine into her glass and she sat ramrod straight as he leaned back and tilted his head, the corners of his mouth turning up into a soft smile as he said, "So, you already know my name. Can I have yours?"

"Regina," she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Regina," he repeated, his voice seemed to caress her name. "I like it."

She didn't think she could relax at all in his presence but he just chatted away, telling her about the hotel, the players, entertaining her with stories about all the strange and weird things that happened in a city like Las Vegas, and she listened with rapt attention, forgetting her situation for the moment.

But when the meal was finished and he had poured her another glass, she went rigid again, knowing that the small talk was over now.

She reached for the wine glass with shaking fingers, taking a huge sip. He was handsome and he seemed to be a nice guy, and she needed to let a man touch her again. She knew it was the only way to make enough money. She needed to sell her body again, and maybe the man sitting beside her would not treat her too harshly in bed. Maybe with him she could forget the bad things that had happened the last time she had shared a bed with a man.

She let her hand drop into her lap, taking all her courage and reaching over to his leg under the table, her fingers playing over his thigh.

"No," he said softly, putting his hand over hers and stopping her. "You are a beautiful woman, Regina. But you don't have to do this. I don't want you to do this."

"But I can make it worth your while," she cooed, spreading her fingers wide until she could feel the bulge under his pants. Her heart was hammering in her chest, the nausea curling in her stomach but she had to push through it. She had to.

"Regina, don't." He pushed her hand away gently, his voice soft but firm. "I'm not gonna lie. I am attracted to you. But I don't want you like this. You can stay here as long as you like. I don't expect anything from you in reward."

She gulped hard, just staring at him, wondering when he would change his mind because nothing was for free in this world. Nothing.

"Just don't rob me blind, okay?"

She laughed out loud, actually laughed; a weight falling from her shoulders as he smirked at her and she smiled back at him.

She didn't know what it was about him, but she felt safe with him, even though this whole situation was definitely too good to be true.

But maybe, for a few days, she could make herself believe that there were good people in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She must have fallen asleep at the table because the next thing she perceived was his strong arms enveloping her and lifting her from the chair, and she was so tired and exhausted that she couldn't even feel fear. Her head lolled against his shoulder, her arms coming around his neck on their own accord, and she already slipped back into sleep, surrounded by his scent.

He carried her to the bed, putting her down gently, and she could have sworn she felt his fingers on her skin as he brushed her hair from her forehead, and a second later a whisper of his lips, but she couldn't open her eyes, couldn't make sure if it wasn't all a figment of her imagination.

-/-

When she woke up the next morning, she needed a few seconds to come back to her senses and realize where she was. The sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor made her bolt upright but relax almost instantly as her eyes fell on him.

"I brought you breakfast."

She stumbled out of bed and sat down at the table, still wary about what he wanted from her, still waiting for his demands. But he was eating quietly, just sending her a look from time to time, accompanied by a smile, and she relaxed slowly.

She poured herself a second cup of coffee as he cleared his throat, and she looked up at him, her body going rigid, expecting the worst.

"Okay, here is the deal," he said softly, leaning back in his chair and eyeing her scrutinizingly. "I have a lot of business to conduct, and people tend to be more relaxed if we do keep business to a minimum at the evenings. I want to hire you."

"You mean as an escort?" she asked, her stomach clenching as her mind immediately conjured up pictures about what he was implying. "But you said ..."

"Not like this," he told her quickly. "No sexual favors. I'm just asking you to accompany me to those dinners, and maybe get my mind of the business from time to time by doing something solely for fun."

"And what do you have in mind when you think of fun?" she asked cautiously, not believing in the deal he was offering her, fearing the loopholes that might be there.

"Gambling, laser tag, just enjoying the strip. Stargazing in the desert. These sort of things." He smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "I have a demanding job, and you would do me a huge favor if you stay here for a while."

"For how long exactly?"

"Until the end of the year, if that's possible. I'll cover all your expenses, and pay you five hundred dollars a week," he stated, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table. "So what do you say? Deal?"

It would be enough. Enough to pay her mother's stay in the care facility, and she looked up into his blue eyes, hesitating only for a moment before taking a leap of faith. "Deal."

-/-

He was a man. He shouldn't enjoy going shopping with her but he did, picking out dresses for her to try on, insisting on paying for them since they were part of the deal.

"I need you to look nice," he told her, winking at her, and she smiled back at him, his teasing lacking any sexual undercurrent and she appreciated that.

She wanted to draw a line at the jewelry, but he just wouldn't take no for an answer, telling her the dresses needed certain jewelry to shine, and she was too weak to stay strong when her eyes fell on all the blinking stones in front of her.

The first time she accompanied him to one of his business dinners she was nervous, expecting his business partners to make hidden comments about her profession and treating her like the whore they would think she was. But she was pleasantly surprised when nothing along those lines happened.

Her heart was even beating faster the first time she came out of the bathroom, all dressed up, and Robin's mouth dropped open when he saw her. He had himself under control a second later, but she still noticed the glances he threw her from time to time during the evening, a warmth surging through her when his appreciating eyes raked over her.

-/-

At night she was accompanying him to his dinners, but during the days they were having the fun he had promised her. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so carefree, the last time she had laughed so much.

She had asked him if he could make the time to be that lazy, and he had just thrown her one of his trademark smiles - the smiles that kept doing weird things to her stomach - telling her he was the boss and he could have as much free time as he wanted.

He showed her the strip in all his glory. The shows, the gambling. Taught her how to play poker and blackjack. Showed her the probably illegal tricks to win at cards - because counting cards could not be tolerated - but he was Robin Locksley, the boss, and the croupiers just looked the other way.

She was trying to catch her breath after a battle of laser tag, laughing like a maniac when he jumped out behind a wall and hit her square in the chest. He had scared the living daylights out of her, and her heart was still pounding fast in her chest when she smiled at him, his grin tugging at something deep inside of her, something she thought had died a long time ago.

-/-

The times he did have to leave her alone she strolled through the hotel. He had told her she could investigate on her own, that no doors would be closed for her, and she took full advantage of that freedom.

One day she appeared in the kitchen and the chef just looked at her with a frown for a second - apparently knowing who she was - and turned around to keep working, barking his orders through the kitchen and screaming at his sous chefs.

She loved being in the kitchen, loved watching all the links coming together and creating meals that probably cost a fortune. She was sitting down in a corner, careful to not disturb anyone and just watched for hours.

Until the chef one day came up to her and hauled her to her feet, pushing a chopping board and some peppers into her direction and ordering one of his sous chefs to teach her how to cut them into pieces, because if she wanted to keep coming down here she might as well help with the work.

She wouldn't have thought that working in a kitchen and getting yelled at by a chef would help heal her wounds. But it did.

-/-

She was wondering where he was taking her. He told her they were going to dinner, insisting on her not changing out of her sweat pants, and just taking her to a private elevator; an elevator which brought them right down into the main kitchen.

"Sit down," he said softly, pushing her down on a chair in front of a small table, decorated with a candle and a small bouquet of flowers. "First course will be up in a minute."

Her mouth almost dropped open as she saw him slipping behind the steel counter and reaching for a whisk, stirring in a blubbering pot on the stove, a mouthwatering smell hitting her nostrils.

"Peas soup with garlic bread."

The soup tasted fantastic and she almost groaned when her mouth closed around the first spoon. The bread was fluffy and the garlic butter was having the exact right flavor, her taste buds singing in delight.

The other courses were as good as the first, the wines he offered her being a perfect match to the food, and when he served the dessert - Crème brûlée with the perfect caramel crust - she almost licked out the bowl afterwards.

He grinned at her, clearly satisfied with his performance in the kitchen and all she could think was …

_Damn! He can cook._

-/-

They were lying on the hood of his car, staring up in the sky, and he was pointing out constellations to her, telling her stories about each and one of those constellations.

The night air around them was a little chilly and she shuddered slightly. He noticed it immediately - of course - and reached over her, pulling the blanket over her body, and she could just stare up at him, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she waited for him to meet her eyes.

And when he did, her heat stuttered and her breath hitched in her throat.

They were only inches apart, his breath brushing over her skin, his fingers tightening around hers, but he didn't move.

But she did.

She closed the gap and pressed her lips on his. It was supposed to be a soft peck, over in a second, but then he opened his mouth under hers and let out a soft sigh, his tongue tangling with hers, and she couldn't pull away anymore. Her hands slipped around his neck, her fingers digging into his skin as if she wanted to keep him close, wanted to keep him from pulling away, and he groaned, pressing his body against hers, his hand closing around her waist as he shifted atop of her.

He was so near, and she expected that her body and mind would push him away any second, but nothing in his caresses was demanding, nothing felt like a threat. His kiss was soft and gentle, his body a weight she hardly felt, and she tightened her grip around him, her hips rocking up into him on their own accord.

But then he was suddenly gone, her body throbbing with need as he stumbled off the hood and stood in front of her, raking his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice hoarse with emotions. "That shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

"Robin?" Her voice was shaky when she addressed him, but not out of fear, but out of passion and she pushed herself up on her elbows. "I wanted to kiss you and I think you wanted it too."

"Yes," he replied softly, his voice barely audible. "I wanted to kiss you."

"Come back up here." She patted the hood beside her, shooting him a small grin. "I'm not finished with stargazing yet."

"You aren't?" he asked, his mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin as he stepped up to the car again, and climbed on the hood.

"No," she whispered, scooting closer. "And I need a cushion."

"A cushion?"

"Yes," Regina said, grabbing his arm and holding it up to slip under it. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled closer against his side, mumbling softly, "A cushion."

She felt his arm coming around her, his fingers brushing over the naked skin of her forearm and she closed her eyes, relaxing further into him. Their arrangement would be over in about four weeks and she would never see him again.

This had started with her trying to escape reality just for a few months, but now she wondered if this fantasy world hadn't become reality.

She didn't want it to end. She didn't want to leave him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Warning: **_Regina is telling Robin part of her story. Just skip over the two longer paragraphs when she starts if you don't want to read it._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"No. Please don't."

He let his hand fall away from the light switch, and walked slowly over towards her, hesitating only a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

She put her hands on his immediately, leaning her head against his shoulder as she whispered, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He looked out over the skyline in front of them and could only agree. Before she came into his life he hadn't found the time to admire the beauty of his city very often, but since then she had opened his eyes once again to all the good things this city had to offer.

Tilting his head, his lips brushed over her forehead, and he closed his eyes for a second. The last months had been the best of his life, and only because of the woman he was holding in his arms right now.

Showing her all the beautiful things Las Vegas had to offer, seeing her joy and enthusiasm, made him enjoy it even more because she loved it.

He didn't know when exactly he had fallen in love with her. Maybe already when his eyes fell on her for the first time, maybe when she broke down in his bathroom, maybe when they were playing laser tag, or maybe when he brought her down to the kitchen and cooked dinner for her.

But kissing her on the hood of his car was the first time he had allowed himself to admit it.

He had seen her fear, had seen all the small signs that a man had abused her. The way she flinched away from his touch at the beginning, even if he just put his hand on the small of her back when they were walking into a restaurant, a telltale sign. He had seen it before, and recognized it immediately.

He was putting a lid on the fury that tried to overwhelm him every time he saw the fear flicker over her eyes. He wanted to force her to tell her the names of the people who had hurt her. He'd met her only a few months ago but he already wanted to make those people pay.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as she drew him to the chaise lounge that was facing the windows and pushed him down before she sat down between his legs and leaned her head back against his chest, her fingers smoothing over his as they stared out over the skyline.

He carried her to the bed later, and she opened her eyes sleepily, gripping his hand and pulling him down beside her.

"Stay."

And he did. Drawing her into his arms and feeling his heart slam against his rib cage when she snuggled into his body and sighed softly, her body relaxing against him when she slipped back into sleep.

-/-

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

He knew from the frightened expression on her face that she would tell him what had happened to her, and he braced himself inwardly, knowing she would tell him something horrible. It wasn't that he thought he would feel disgusted. He knew he would feel the urge to hunt down the perpetrators, and beat them until his fury would cease. But he forced himself to relax back into the chair, not showing her any of his inner turmoil.

"I ... I was a prostitute." She paused for a moment, obviously waiting for him to recoil from her in disgust, but he didn't. All he could feel was anger that she had to sell her body, and sorrow that he didn't find her sooner so that he could have spared her those experiences. Her dark eyes were glued to his, and he shot her a soft smile and a quick nod, telling her silently to continue, and she inhaled a deep breath and averted her gaze, obviously not able to look at him while telling him the rest of the story. "It was good money, especially when you let your clients get a little kinky. I didn't mind it so much. They used my body for their pleasure, and I could distance myself from that. But one day one of my clients took it further and ... " she trailed off, her hands were closed to tight fists, her knuckles stark white. He didn't know if he should touch her, but he couldn't keep himself from reaching out to her and smoothing his fingers over her hands. He was a little surprised when she didn't pull them away from him, but uncurled her fingers and gripped his hand tightly, as if she needed the physical contact to give her the courage to continue. "It was bad. Really bad. He ... he ..."

"You don't have to tell me."

"But I need you to know," she said firmly, her knuckles turning even whiter as she clutched his hand tighter. "It hurt, Robin. The pain was excruciating as he rammed his cock into my ass without preparing me, and he enjoyed hearing me scream. He really enjoyed it, and then he forced me to take him into my mouth to finish him off while he had shoved a vibrator into me and an adjustable plug into my ass. My whole body was on fire and I feared I would choke to death if I needed to retch while he was plunging his cock into my mouth. I've never been more terrified or felt more used than in this moment."

The anger he felt was almost bubbling over, and he needed to gather all his strength to not jump up and seek out the man who had hurt her. In his rage he would probably kill him, and he deserved to die for what he had done to this beautiful woman in front of him.

He stood up slowly and walked around the table, kneeling down in front of her. Her eyes were huge, the past terrors dulling the brightness of her eyes, and he squeezed her hand gently, asking softly, "Can I take you in my arms?"

He could see the tears shimmering in her eyes when she just nodded, and he pulled her gently up from the chair and sat down on it, drawing her onto his lap. She lifted her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face into her thighs. Her whole body was trembling as the sobs racked her body, and he pulled her closer, wanting to give her the comfort she needed, not sure his presence was of any help.

"I'm so sorry, Regina," he whispered into her hair. "I'm so sorry."

-/-

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

He held his breath as she pulled her shirt over her head and slipped her pants down her legs, standing only in bra and panties in front of him. She was gorgeous, and he couldn't keep his body from reacting to her.

"Regina, I don't think …"

He was cut of as she stepped closer, her mouth on his a second later, her body pressing against his, her hips rotating, rubbing over his already hardening length.

"Make love to me, Robin."

He couldn't withstand the temptation, telling himself over and over again that he had to go slow to not scare her, and he kissed her back softly, smoothing his hands up and down her spine until her rigidness ceased, and she melted into his body.

Leaning back, he took her hand and led her to the bed, and she laid down on the mattress, holding up a hand and pulling him down to her when he wrapped his fingers around hers.

He was going slow, agonizingly slow, ignoring the pounding in his balls and cock, ignoring his basic urges that were shouting at him to take her hard and fast. He let his lips skim down her throat, pulling down one strap of her bra slowly, his fingers trailing along the rim, his palm brushing over her nipple and she exhaled loudly, pushing upwards and into his hand. He reached behind her and opened her bra with one flick of his hand and pulled it down, watching her carefully while he threw the bra over his shoulder.

She pulled him back down to her, and he kissed her lazily before trailing open-mouthed kisses along her neck and down her chest, flicking his tongue over one erected nipple, feeling his cock jerk as she let out a soft moan. Reaching for her other breast, he twirled her nipple around gently while sucking at her other nipple. He was rewarded with her hands fisting in his hair, and a deep growl rumpled out of her chest.

Letting one hand skim over her stomach, he drew lazy circles around her navel, before trailing lower while he kissed her softly, but the moment he slipped his fingers under her panties and touched her there, she stiffened and he stopped immediately. He wasn't even able to draw back before she screamed.

"No." She grabbed his arm and pulled his hand out, scrambling backwards, her eyes huge with shock, her body trembling with fear. "No. Don't touch me. Get away from me."

"Shhhh, it's okay." He lifted his hands, and scooted backwards to the other side of the bed to put some space between them, so that she hopefully didn't feel threatened by him anymore. "I'm over here. I'm not gonna touch you again, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I ... I ..." Her chest was heaving with ragged breaths, and he wanted to pull her into his arms, but didn't know if he could. A startled sound of surprise slipped over his lips as she suddenly leaped into his arms and pressed herself against his body, her nails digging into his skin.

"Shhh, it's alright." He pulled the sheet towards them and wrapped it around her shoulders, tucking her in before he pulled her into his lap, whispering soothing nonsense into her ear, holding her loosely to his body to give her the chance to push away from him immediately if she needed to.

"I ... I want to sleep with you, Robin," she whispered, her fingers trailing along his neck. "I want you."

"I know," Robin replied softly. "I want you too. But we don't have to rush anything. We have all the time in the world. Maybe I should give you all the control next time, you know? Lay still and let you do everything you want."

"Everything?" she asked, her fingers stilling over his heart.

"Everything."

"So if I tease you for hours ... you would be okay with that?"

"Well, I might explode if you don't let me come for hours but other than that ..." He smiled when she chuckled against his chest.

She shifted against him, her fingers splaying out over his chest as she mumbled, "I'm sorry, Robin."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Robin replied, pulling her chin up with one finger to look into her eyes. "I want you to enjoy it completely. I don't want you to be afraid."

"Why are you so understanding?"

"I'll tell you my story another time, okay?" He scooted down with her still in his arms, until they were both lying flat on the mattress. "You are exhausted. You should sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, her voice shaky and barely audible.

"Of course," he replied softly, brushing his lips over her skin. "Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been forever, and I'm truly sorry. My muse completely abandoned me on this one. But she is back, and started to write the story in my head again. If she doesn't do that I can't get anything on paper. It's just how it works for me.**

**The scenes for the next chapter are already whirling around in my head, and then there will be a short epilogue. I promise I won't take that long again between updates. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

He hadn't heard her, and she didn't move. Just watched him as he was leaning against the floor-to-ceiling windows. A constant need pounded through her veins as she let her eyes roam over him. He had thrown his jacket over the chair, but he was still wearing his vest, one hand slipped into the pocket of his pants. He looked like a GQ model.

She would miss him.

She had thought about staying, but she couldn't do this to him. She was a nobody. Damaged goods. He deserved better.

But she couldn't leave him without being with him for at least one night. She wanted to know how it felt like to make love with him. She wanted to give her body over to him without any fear clouding her emotions.

She knew that it would make it harder to leave if she slept with him. But she wanted him too much to turn away. Every fiber in her body longed for him, the need always lingering in her bones, flaming to a roaring fire whenever they were alone.

"Robin?"

He turned around to her slowly, his mouth curling up into a broad smile as he stepped towards her. She closed her fingers around his and walked backwards, pulling him with her towards the bed. His eyebrows shot up as he realized where they were heading, and his eyes snapped to hers.

"You sure?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I'm sure," she whispered, pushing him towards the bed. "Take off your clothes, Robin."

He obeyed her immediately, shed his clothes and laid down on the mattress, watching her while she undressed. His erection became more and more prominent, and her nipples reacted to the sight in front of her.

"You are so beautiful," he rasped, his eyes raking up and down her body, and liquid heat shot straight down to her core, making her throb for him.

She knew she needed to take it slow, to give herself the opportunity to savor his body, to extinguish every last flicker of fear that might still linger inside of her. He would never hurt her. She knew that.

But it had been so long since the last time she'd actually made love. Way back when she'd still hoped for a better life, hoped to spend her life with Daniel. But he'd been ripped away from her, and everything had spiraled out of control from there on.

Somehow being with Robin over the past few months had healed something inside of her; something she'd thought was broken forever.

This night was a present for him, a thank you for everything. And it was a present to herself. For a few hours she would let herself revel in his love. For a few hours she would pretend she was a normal woman who could actually be with him; against all odds.

For a few hours she would just pretend.

It seemed so easy to touch him; easier than she thought. There was no hesitation. No fear. Not anymore. This was another thing she would be forever grateful for; that his gentleness had healed the wounds in her soul and mind.

Lifting her hand, she started to outline his jaw line, skimming her fingers down over his neck, splaying them out over his chest. He didn't move, giving over the reigns completely to her, and she leaned forward, kissing a path down his chest and over his stomach. She relished in the sharp gasp that escaped him as her cheek brushed against his erection, her lips only a few inches away from the tip.

She felt him tremble under her hands, his hips jerking a few inches up from the bed before he forced himself to stay still. She loved him even more for holding back, even when it was obvious how much he wanted to thrust into her mouth. But he kept his word. Let her do whatever she wanted with him.

She didn't let him wait any longer, her mouth closing around the tip of his cock, taking him in deeper, inch by inch. She could see his hands fisting the sheet out of the corner of her eye, her name spilling over his lips in a hoarse croak when she bopped her head up and down.

His whole body was jerking, his hips thrusting upwards once before he restrained himself again. She let his cock slide out of her mouth then to look up at him. She felt powerful as he saw his eyes screwed shut, his breath coming out in harsh pants; a fine shimmer of sweat was coating his face and upper body.

When she didn't take him back into her mouth he opened his eyes slowly, the veins popping in his arms as he struggled for control.

"Regina, please," he whimpered, the muscles in his arms bulging, his knuckles turning white as he stared at her, his cock jumping towards her as she brushed her fingers over it, and a guttural groan rumbled out of his chest, his eyes turning dark with hunger. "Please."

She grabbed a condom and rolled it down over his length, straddling him before she reached for his cock and brushed it over her soaking wet folds, back and forth, coating him in her arousal. His voice broke as he begged her over and over again to put him out of his misery, and let him slide home. But he still didn't move, didn't push his hips up to bury himself inside of her. He still held back, giving her complete control, and her heart shattered in her chest as she realized how much she really loved him.

Before he could see it written all over her face she positioned him at her entrance, and lowered herself slowly onto him. She didn't stop taunting him though, letting him slip out of her almost completely, hovering over him for a few seconds before pushing her hips back down.

"Oh my God, Regina," he groaned. "You feel fantastic."

Pressing her hands on his chest, she leaned forward, increasing the rocking pace of her hips, her eyes never leaving his. She didn't know what it was about him, but there was not one shred of fear as she rode him, faster and faster. Maybe it was because he was still not touching her. She had to reach down herself to find her clit, shooting herself over the edge, her walls fluttering around him and taking him with her.

She slumped down on his chest, his heart hammering under her ear, his arms moving slowly around her, still giving her the chance to back away if she didn't want him to touch her. But she just turned her head, and pressed her lips against his neck, letting out a soft sigh when he trailed his fingers up and down her spine.

Minutes later she pushed herself up, and slipped down from him, taking care of the condom before she sat down beside him again. He lifted his hand, letting it hover over her thigh, asking her silently for permission, and she nodded. She shuddered slightly when his fingers ghosted over her hips, and his gaze raked over her body, over her breasts, down to her stomach, and lower. His eyes turned even darker as he stared at her folds.

"God, Regina. I want to taste you." His fingers trailed upwards, brushing over her breasts, the contact making her nipples long and aching. "Can I taste you?"

He actually licked his lips, his eyes still glued to her center, and she grew even wetter under his hungry gaze. She croaked out a hoarse 'yes', and his eyes snapped up to hers.

"Come here," he mumbled, wrapping his hands around her waist, and pulling her over him until her core was in his reach.

She let out a moan when his tongue slid through her folds, his fingers flexing against her skin as he devoured her hungrily, licking her clean. His tongue fucked her relentlessly until she screamed his name, her hands holding on to the headboard for support as his tongue found her clit, flicking over it, again and again, before he suddenly sucked it into his mouth, and she careened over the edge, wave after wave crashing down over her, leaving her body limp and exhausted afterwards.

She couldn't even chastise him for the smug grin on his face as he helped her lay down beside him, and she just mumbled 'show-off' against his chest before she curled even closer into his body.

She'd drifted off, and when she woke up again the room was pitch dark, Robin's arm still holding her to his body. She didn't want to wake him, but he already stirred beside her.

"Hello there," he murmured, his lips brushing over hers.

"Hey," she replied softly. Maybe it was the silence of the night, or maybe it was just the need to know more about the man lying beside her. It didn't really matter. This was their last night together, and she wanted to know. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so understanding? I just ... I would like to know what made you the man you are today." She felt him stiffen, and she hurried to add, "Of course you don't have to tell me."

"No, I want you to know. Just ... give me a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

He stroked her hair with one hand, the movement almost lulling her back to sleep, but before she could slip away he started to speak.

"My father ... he was abusive when he was drunk. Did beat the shit out of my mother, and I was too small to help her in any way. I think I was about eleven when I found her beaten to a bloody pulp in the bathroom. I couldn't even touch her. She did shrink away from me." His voice was barely above a whisper now, and she craned her head to understand him better. Reaching for his hand, she intertwined her fingers with his, the contact apparently giving him the strength to continue. "I called a friend of my mother. The woman who'd begged her for years to leave my father. I've overheard them talking about it. Carrie came over immediately, called the ambulance, took me home with her. And this time my father had gone too far. My mother had been afraid he would hurt me next. She left him, and for some reason he didn't intervene. He let her go. Maybe he was relieved to get rid of us. I've never heard from him again beside a few postcards now and then. For my birthday, or for Christmas. I guess we should be glad that he wasn't one of those men who wouldn't leave their wives alone, who wanted them to stay with them, even if they beat the crap out of them."

"I'm sorry, Robin," she told him softly, squeezing his hand gently. "So you never saw your father again?"

"No, and I didn't want to," he replied. "He is dead now. He died five years ago when he wrapped his car around a lamppost."

"And your mother?"

"She remarried ten years ago. Harry is very good for her. He adores the ground she is walking on. After all the shit she's been through she deserves everything he can give her."

"You are a very good man yourself, Robin of Locksley," she whispered into the crook of his neck. "A very good man."

"Thank you," he mumbled hoarsely, burying his face in her hair as he pulled her closer against his chest.

A few minutes later she felt his breath even out, his body relaxing against hers. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to him, and she had to bite her tongue to keep the sob that was lodged in her throat from escaping.

He was really a very good man. Definitely too good for her.

-/-

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked back at him. She didn't deserve him. It was better to just leave him without a word. He wouldn't want her to go, and he might sway her to stay.

But she couldn't.

He would forget her eventually. He thought he loved her, but it was probably only his need to care for people who couldn't protect themselves. It was just who he was.

She loved him. She wanted him to be happy, to have the life he deserved, with a woman who was worth to be loved by him.

She threw a last glance at him before she slipped out the door and shut it behind her, the soft click of the door reverberating through her whole body. Straightening her shoulders, she started to walk away. Leaving her heart behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He knew this could happen. He knew she would probably run away. He should have told her sooner. Should have made it clear how much he loved her. That she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But he thought it was too soon, that she wasn't ready to hear it. That she wasn't ready to believe it.

He shouldn't have waited.

He'd woken up to an empty bed, knowing immediately that something was wrong. He just felt it. Regina wasn't anywhere in the hotel, but he still made sure his staff searched every nook and cranny to be absolutely certain.

But she was gone.

He should have gone with his instinct. He'd seen how his mother had pushed Harry away at first, how long it had taken her until she could trust again, until she believed she was worthy to be loved.

He should have known Regina wouldn't stay.

He needed to find her. He needed to tell her that he loved her. That he needed her to stay by his side.

He needed to find her before it was too late.

-/-

It took his men three days to find her. Three agonizingly long days.

He'd gotten the call and dropped everything, rushing to his car and driving the three miles to the motel they had found her in. It was situated in a pretty shabby neighborhood, and he cursed silently. She should never have felt the need to leave him. She should never have to live here.

The moment he drove into the parking lot he saw Regina emerge from a room, and walk briskly around the corner away from him. His eyes narrowed as he saw a man step out of the shadows and follow her.

He threw the car in park, and jumped out, hurrying towards the corner Regina and the man had disappeared around. He heard a soft cry, and without hesitation he started to run, dashing around the corner, taking in the sight in front of him in seconds, and a moment later his fist connected with a jaw, and the man who'd harassed Regina flew through the air and smacked against the opposite wall.

He didn't spare the heap on the ground another glance, more concerned about Regina's welfare, and he swirled around, letting his eyes fly over Regina to make sure she was okay.

"You alright?" he asked softly, lifting his hand to brush his fingers along her cheek.

"I'm fine," she replied with a shaking voice.

He wanted to draw her into his arms, but then the man behind him let out a scoff, reminding him that he had to deal with the scumbag first.

"She is a whore," the man spat out. "She belongs to me."

Robin realized in that moment that the man standing before him was probably Regina's former pimp. The man who forced her to sell her body. The man who didn't care what his clients were doing to her. Scorching rage burned through his body, making him almost see red.

"Robin?"

Her hand wrapping around his arm was the only thing holding him back from beating the shit out of the man.

"Don't get your hands dirty, man. She isn't worth it. I'll just take her with me, and you'll never have to see her again."

The man stepped forward, his arm lifting as if he wanted to reach for Regina, and Robin stepped in his way, shielding Regina.

"Get away from my wife," Robin hissed, the anger sizzling inside of him making it almost impossible to restrain himself from wrapping his hands around the bastard's neck, and squeeze the life out of him.

"Your wife? Don't tell me she lured you into marrying her," the man scoffed. "But don't worry, you can probably get an annulment."

"I don't want an annulment," Robin said, his voice eerily calm. "My name is Robin of Locksley. I'm sure that rings a bell for you."

"Yeah, I know the name," the man stepped back a step, sudden realization dawning on his face. Robin could squish him like a bug if he chose to, and the man in front of him knew it.

"So you better stay the hell away from my wife. If I ever see you anywhere near her ever again, I'm gonna make sure you'll regret it," Robin told him, his voice turning ice cold as he asked, "Understood?"

"Sure, man. You can have her."

-/-

She was trembling from head to toe, staring after her former pimp as he disappeared around the corner. A moment later Robin's arms were around her, and he pulled her against his chest. Her hands closed around his shirt as she buried her face against his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for saving me."

"I'm just glad I found you before anything bad could happen to you."

It had been so close. If Robin wouldn't have found her when he did, Carlson would have taken her with him and would have made her pay for running away from him. The tremors subsided slowly, Robin holding her firmly in his arms, making her feel safe. No one could harm her as long as he was with her. As the shock let her out of its grip she suddenly remembered what Robin had told Carlson.

"Why did you tell him I'm your wife?" she asked, leaning back in his arms to look him in the eyes. "That wasn't necessary."

"Because it's the truth."

"I'm not following."

He pushed her away gently, smiling down at her, and her heart leaped into her throat as he lowered himself on one knee in front of her, in the middle of the dark alley, not caring that he would probably ruin his suit. Her vision turned blurry as he reached inside his pocket, and withdrew a blue velvet box.

"This isn't how I wanted it to happen," Robin said softly, flipping the box open and showing her the ring inside. "But I fear if I don't ask you right now, you might run away again."

"Robin, I ..." Her hands were shaking as she stared down at him, unable to move, unable to say anything more.

"Regina Mills, I love you. More than anything in this world. I love you. All of you." She couldn't see him clear anymore, everything swimming in front of her eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you feel safe. I want to make you happy. I want to be the one making sure that no one will ever hurt you again." A tear spilled over and rolled down her cheek, her heart galloping in her chest, his next words almost inaudible through the rushing in her ears. "Will you marry me?"

"You are insane. You can't … this is … I can't let you ..." she stuttered, wiping the tears away. She wanted to see him clearly. He was still kneeling in front of her with a soft smile curling up his lips, his eyes shining with love, and she clenched her hands into fists, her throat closing up as she blurted out, "God damn it, Robin. I'm not good enough for you."

"You are," he whispered, standing up and pulling her back into his embrace, his lips brushing over her forehead as he rasped, "God, Regina. You coming into my life was the best thing that ever happened to me. Please don't leave me ever again."

"But ..." she started, getting interrupted by his quiet voice.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his body stiffening against hers as he waited for her answer.

"How can I not love you?" she replied, leaning back to lift her hands and cup his face. "You're the man I hoped for when I was still a teenager, when I still believed in happily ever after. Before the harsh reality taught me that life wasn't a fairytale, and there was no prince who would rescue me."

"Let me be your prince," he said hoarsely, tilting his head to press his lips against her palm. "Give me the chance to show you that life can be a fairytale."

"Yes," she told him, wondering if she'd gone completely mad now. But her heart was telling her it was the right decision. "I will marry you. Because I love you, and I'm not strong enough to push you away any longer."

-/-

They were lying on the hood of his car, staring up into the starlit sky. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her hand splayed out over his chest, and her eyes kept coming back to the ring on her finger.

She still couldn't believe it. It still felt like a dream. Five hours ago she'd walked out of her motel room with no hope left, and now she was back in the arms of the man she loved more deeply than she could have ever imagined, the man she married two hours ago.

A chuckle escaped her as the insanity of the past day sprang back to the forefront of her mind. She was married. Something that could only happen that fast in Las Vegas. He hadn't given her a chance to change her mind, whisking her away and managing everything. They'd been standing in a chapel before she could really take a breath, and now she was Mrs. Robin of Locksley.

"Everything alright, Mrs. Locksley?"

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, hearing him calling her Mrs. Locksley was still so foreign that it managed to make her heart jump into her throat every single time. Intertwining her fingers with his, she shifted even closer to him.

"You sure we won't regret getting married so hastily at some point?" she whispered. "This still feels a little unreal."

"I'm sure," he replied, tightening his arm around her. "We will live happily ever after from now on."

"The prince came to my rescue?"

"He did," Robin breathed, his fingers squeezing hers gently. "And he will slay every dragon that threatens to harm you."

Life wasn't a fairytale. She knew that. But lying in his arms she realized that loving him, and being loved by him, was even better.

For once real life turned out to be even more perfect than a fairytale could ever be.

* * *

**And now there is only the epilogue left. Stay tuned. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

_Ten years later_

The door fell closed behind her with a silent thud, her mouth curling up into a grin when she heard Roland talking excitedly to his dad in the living room. Something about Corky, the dog of David and Mary Margaret.

She paused for a second in the hallway, listening to her husband mumbling something back to their son, while their daughter was making screeching sounds, probably patting her chubby hands against her father's cheeks.

Sometimes she still couldn't believe how lucky she'd been - finding Robin all those years ago. How lucky she was that he had fallen in love with her, and she with him. Everything fell into place so easily. Marrying him, getting along splendidly with his mother, finding a great facility for her mother, going back to school to finally fulfill her dream to become a kindergarten teacher, having two wonderful kids with the man she loved.

Of course there were bad days too. Especially at the beginning. When she'd been looking over her shoulder all the time, fearing her past would come back again to haunt her. The nights she'd woken up screaming. The days she'd feared he would stop loving her - because of her baggage.

But he never wavered. He was by her side all the way. Her rock. Her anchor. His love the constant she could always count on.

A tear slipped down her cheek, and she brushed it away, letting out a shaky breath. Sometimes being this lucky still brought tears to her eyes. Taking in another deep breath, she straightened and rounded the corner. She was only a few steps into the living room when Roland ran at her with full speed.

"Mommy!"

She staggered slightly when he crashed into her, grinning down at him as he looked up at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, sweetie." She leaned down and ruffled his hair, laughing when he scrunched up his nose.

Her husband was sitting on the floor, Peyton beside him. Their daughter was immersed in playing with her wooden blocks, not even looking up when Roland ran back to his father and jumped into his lap.

Robin was grinning at her from ear to ear, Roland wearing the same grin on his face, the resemblance being a little uncanny. She shook her head as Robin winked at her, and crouched down to press a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Hey, Peyton."

Their daughter only looked up for a second, throwing her a toothless grin before she averted her attention back to the blocks.

"I'm just gonna change," Regina said towards her husband, walking up the stairs and into their bedroom.

She'd just stepped on the gallery and was about to descend the stairs when David came in, being enthusiastically greeted by her offspring.

"Uncle Dave!" Roland yelled, running over to him and throwing himself at his legs.

"Easy there," David replied, leaning down to haul him up into his arms.

Peyton was looking up from smashing the wooden blocks together, drool slipping down her chin as she was chewing on one of the toys. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she stared at her brother and David, but then she apparently made up her mind and threw the toy away, falling forward and starting to crawl over to them as fast as possible.

"Hey, pumpkin," David greeted her when she reached him. "Ready to go."

Peyton plopped down on her ass in front of him, smacking her hands against the floor, letting out an excited giggle.

"Hey there." Her husband stepped behind her, his arms coming around her, pulling her flush against his chest.

"Hey there yourself," she replied, leaning back into his embrace.

"How was your day?"

"Eventful."

"The little rascals kept you on your toes?"

"As usual."

"So ... you are more than ready for our free weekend then?" he inquired, his voice lowering suggestively, shooting a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"That I am," she murmured, scraping her nails over his forearm, a smirk pulling her lips up when she felt him shudder.

It still took about half an hour until they'd assembled everything so that David could take Roland and Peyton with him, then there was a round of wet smoochies, excited shouting from their son, and unintelligible babbling from their daughter while David walked out of the apartment with Roland on his arm, and Peyton strapped securely into her buggy, and then the door fell shut behind them and sudden silence fell over the room.

"Same schedule as always?" Robin asked, wrapping his arms around her and hauling her against his chest. His mouth titled up into a lopsided smirk, the dimple on his cheek making her heart skip a beat as he leaned down and pressed his lips on hers, the kiss turning passionate in the blink of an eye.

"Of course," Regina replied slightly breathless when he released her, and grabbing his hand she pulled him into the bedroom.

David would bring the kids back on Sunday night, and until then they would savor every single second they had the house to themselves. Starting with a few hours between the sheets. After all the stork wasn't the one who brought Peyton and Roland into their lives, and maybe it was time to add another member to their family.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for joining me on this ride – for your reviews, favorites and follows. I know it took me a little longer to finish this story. But I did finish it. :-)**


End file.
